Elmyra Duff yells at Amos Slade
One Saturday afternoon, Elmyra Duff decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some chocolate and fudge ice cream, chocolate milk, plain yogurt, fudge candy, honey, and then some. As soon as Elmyra was about to make the milkshake, her grandfather Amos Slade came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Elmyra?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Elmyra yelled. Amos did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Elmyra cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a chocolate and fudge milkshake." Elmyra said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Amos told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the roller skating rink with Montana Max today." Elmyra threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Amos made up his mind. "You will not go to the roller skating rink with Max today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some cherry sherbet now." Elmyra said. "No," said Amos. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Elmyra shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Amos. Since Elmyra refused to listen, Amos dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Amos placed Elmyra on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your granddaughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Amos said to Elmyra. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Elmyra decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Tommy Pickles, and squeeze him. "Elmyra?" Amos called. "What?!" "If Tommy doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Elmyra screamed. But Tommy just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Amos. "Hogarth, Brock, Streaky, and Queen Elsa are nothing but hunks of junk!" Elmyra muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Amos walked over to her. "Elmyra?" "I wanna go roller skating with Max." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "No!" said Amos, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Elmyra (now dressed in a light blue shirt with short puffy sleeves and a white collar and frills on the sleeves, white panties, matching miniskirt with black lining, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a turquoise shoulder bag. "I'm going over to the roller skating rink with Max no matter what people say." she said. Amos noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Elmyra." But it was too late. Elmyra had left the house without asking Amos! At the Acme Skating Rink, Montana Max was waiting for Elmyra. They ordered two pairs of roller skates that fit their feet. Max and Elmyra walked to the rink and began roller skating while bright lights flashed. Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Yells At Someone